Progressive Aliens
Progressive Aliens are the various types of creatures that appeared in the 2000 anime series Argento Soma. While most exist as antagonist monsters, a few were used by the organization FUNERAL to combat the rest of them. It is revealed near the end of the series that the progressive aliens were humans altered by the effects of deep space travel. FUNERAL Frank A progressive alien formed from the remains of Dr. Yuri Leonov, appearing deformed in contrast to the more symmetrical members of his kind. His most notable feature is an enormous left arm he can use for alchemy, altering the atomic composition of what he touches. When not in battle he can cover his wounds in a regenerative liquid meta.l Upon assisting Funeral, Frank was given a sonic drill in the form of a staff called the Excalibur he could use as a melee weapon. Near the end of the series Frank was able to merge with every remaining progressive alien to form a second Giant Type, fly at light speed, and with enough force rammed into the Planetary Type, destroying it in a gigantic explosion. SARG At the MORGUE Facility, five progressive aliens were used to construct aerodynamic mecha called the SARG models. Funeral uses these machines to terminate incoming progressive aliens and later to assist Frank. Each one is armed with a Snap Rifle, a rifle armed with an automatic mode, a sniper mode, and can fire powerful slug rounds. For flight travel they can fold their limbs to form a subsonic jet. Near the end of the series a limited mass production black version called the TOD Model was used to defend the MORGUE Facility to little avail. If the progressive alien within the hull wakes up they can use their face lasers. Rogue Aliens *'Standard Types': Flight capable and can fire lasers from their face. Frank and the SARGs defeat them with little effort. Some decapitated heads are kept at the MORGUE Facility for emergency repairs via the face lasers, but are prone to going berserk. One standard type with a damaged head, nicknamed Kevin by Sue, displayed limited survival instinct when trapped by an avalanche. *'Type S-1': A progressive alien capable of super sonic movement and can move faster the more damage is applied to the body, upon which it will dramatically increase its body temperature. Like the standard types it was capable of flight and lasers from the face. *'Type H-2': A rare variation of progressive alien that absorbs heat, primarily from all forms of nearby friction, to generate high body temperatures around it until it eventually explodes at a temperature of at least 53.5 thousand degrees Fahrenheit. While doing this they can fire heat blasts from their hands. Like the standard types it was capable of flight and lasers from the face. *'Type M-1': A progressive alien composed of liquid metal that can pass through most objects and reform if damaged. Like the standard types it was capable of flight and lasers from the face although its lasers are stronger than the standard types'. *'Type G-4': A progressive alien capable of spinning fast, erect an energy shield around itself, absorb electromagnetic pulses to destroy nearby machinery, and can destroy objects by touching them by reacting to their vibration frequency and creating an opposing one. However, the left arm was vulnerable to sonic attacks. *'Giant Type': A very large progressive alien that was capable of flight, regeneration strong enough to survive being blown to pieces, absorb vibrations to be immune to sonic attacks, firing face lasers that can go through multiple mountains, and could shift its own gravity to form explosive bursts in melee. Estimated to be over 700 feet tall. *'Minesweeper Type': A somewhat deformed progressive alien that attacked Earth' military in orbit while attached to a satellite. Like the standard types it was capable of flight and lasers from the face. *'Planetary Type': A planet sized progressive alien whose very gravity is able to alter planetary orbits such a those from Jupiter. Estimated to be under 5,000 miles in height.